Ancestry and Memories
by Novagon
Summary: A strange spirit appears to Princess Elise, unlocking her memories, and gives her a choice on whether to continue her duties as princess, or go to Mobius to be with the Hedgehog of her dreams


The Kingdom of Soleanna was founded by its first queen, Selena du Soleanna, who united the kingdom peacefully. She governed her new kingdom for many years, before her death by old age. However, though she died, some believed she never truly moved on...

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the city of Soleanna. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Princess Elise the Third sat on the steps of the royal castle of Soleanna, wearing her royal attire, a white dress with a golden X across the chest, and a blue skirt with feather trim, deep in thought. She was thinking back to the date of Soleanna sun festival. All was fine and well, but as she stood there celebrating and waving to her people she remembered a small blow in the wind that reminded her of someone that felt familiar somehow. But that was in the past. She had begun to feel that she was little more than Soleanna's "Figurehead". Their trophy to show off to neighboring kingdoms with figureheads of their own. Princess Elise felt her life had lost its meaning. "All life has meaning, Elise." Elise nearly stumbled down the steps in shock.

Standing next to Elise was a blond haired girl in a pure snow white mini dress. "I know your life here displeases you after the incident." Elise was slightly confused by this statement. "Incident? what incident?" she asked. The mysterious girl waved her hand, and suddenly, a very powerful epiphany struck Elise as she then held her head in pain as a series of rapidly-flashing images filled her head.

Finally after a minute of unknown results Elise let go of her head, she remembered _everything_. She remembered the evil Dr. Eggman invading her home and kidnapping her on numerous occasions, she remembered the escape from a flying vessel crafted by the evil scientist only to be saved minutes later, she remembered the Earth being swallowed in darkness by an evil monster that threatened to destroy all existences of time, and she even remembered blowing the flame that kept the beast alive. However, there was one thing that she remembered the most… A blue hedgehog that had accompanied her throughout the journey that was hidden from her mind.

"Sonic….." Tears welled up in Elise's eyes, she had grown quite close to him. The mystery girl tapped Elise on the shoulder to remind her that she was still there.

"I can send you to him, but once it is done, you cannot return here. Also, to send you there, I must…Change you." she said. "ch-change me?" Elise asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes. you must become a hedgehog to enter his homeland, Mobius, as there are no humans there." Elise thought for a moment, before she nodded. "I must see him again." She answered.

The mysterious girl waved her hand yet again, and Elise felt herself changing for a brief moment. Walking to a nearby fountain, she saw her reflection and gasped. She had become a reddish-brown hedgehog, though she still wore her royal dress and hair feathers.

The mysterious girl waved her hand a third and final time, and a portal appeared.

"This portal will lead you to Mobius, where Sonic is." Farewell, Elise. Elise walked over to the portal and stopped. "Before I go," she asked the mystery girl; "Will you please tell me who you are?" The girl smiled and replied "I thought you'd never ask. My name is Selena du Soleanna." Elise's eyes widened as she stepped through the portal and disappeared from Soleanna, never to return.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog skidded to halt from his speedy jog, looking around. Something wasn't right. it felt like someone was watching him. Quick as a flash, he whirled around to see a brown female hedgehog in a white dress and feathers in her hair.

The two looked into each other's eyes…

"Elise?" asked Sonic.

"S-Sonic?" whispered Elise.

Elise put her head to Sonic's chest and whispered while sobbing with joy "I missed you, Sonic."

Sonic held her in his arms and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Elise… I'm right here…"

* * *

With Eggman sealed outside of Time and Space following his most recent defeat(**Sonic Generations**), Peace reigned in Mobius. Not too long from this, Sonic and Elise truly realized how deep their affections were for each other and were married by Princess Sally Acorn. Tails was Sonic's best man, unsurprisingly. Amy Rose eventually came to accept Sonic did not love her and began a search for a new love. Sonic and Elise lived to the end of their lives in peace on Mobius and had one son, named Flash the Hedgehog, who would go on to become Mobius's new guardian.

One day, the two Eggmans escaped and co-plotted to dominate the world once more. Flash would defeat them both for the final time, with help from Silver and Blaze's son, Albus the Hedgehog. and thus, the way was carved for a prosperous new age...

**THE END**


End file.
